My Teacher My Husband
by Kimaudrlie
Summary: Basket adalah olahraga favoritnya. Tetapi mengapa sejak kehadiran guru muda itu ia jadi membenci basket? Oh, ayolah. Apa lelaki itu akan terus menganggunya Karena kesalahan kecil akibat kelancangannya? It's BTS fanfic! [Park Jimin x Fem! Min Yoongi] —chap 3 is update! Faychimen's note. RnR please (:
1. First Meet

My Teacher My Husband.

By: _Kimaudrlie & Faychimen._

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Basket adalah olahraga favoritnya. Tetapi mengapa sejak kehadiran guru muda itu ia jadi membenci basket? Oh, ayolah. Apa lelaki itu akan terus menganggunya Karena kesalahan kecil akibat kelancangannya? It's BTS fanfic! M for mature. [Park Jimin x Fem! Min Yoongi] —chap 1 is update! RnR please (:

Rate : M

Pair : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Genre : Romance, Family.

Warning : OOC, miss typo(s), kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak kecatatan lainnya.

Note : Karena ini adalah fict kolab, jadi mungkin bentuk penulisan akan sedikit berbeda setiap chapternya karena yang tukang ketik juga beda. Tapi akan diusahakan supaya enggak terlalu jelas perbedaannya ya. Mohon pengertiannya :)

 _Oh iya, tolong dibaca. Disini Jimin memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Yoongi. Dan saya juga menggunakan setting Jimin berambut orange dan Yoongi berambut blonde. Terimakasih!_

My Teacher My Husband

 _Here you go,_

 _Chapter 1, first meet._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sore yang indah, saat itu di salah satu sekolah SMU di kota Seoul, berlangsung berbagai kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang mewajibkan murid-muridnya untuk mengikuti minimal satu kegiatan setiap minggunya. Seperti saat ini, setelah bell berakhirnya seluruh pelajaran, murid-murid berhamburan ke ruang eskulnya masing-masing. Seperti kelas rapp, dance, menyanyi, menari, modeling, dan olahraga fisik baik untuk perempuan maupun untuk laki-laki.

"Yoongi-eonnie!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya. Ah, ternyata Jungkook, adik kelasnya yang baru-baru ini mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang sama dengannya, basket. "Hei, kemarilah." Yoongi tersenyum kecil pada Jungkook yang buru-buru menyamakan langkah denganya setelah ia berhasil memanggil Yoongi dari jarak puluhan meter. "Ne, apakah eonnie sudah siap? Katanya, hari ini kita akan latihan tanding dengan SMU Kaijo, kan?" Jungkook mengikat rambut cokelat panjangnya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Aku gugup." Akunya.

Yoongi mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Yah, kudengar mereka lawan yang cukup hebat." Yoongi kemudian mengigit bagian dalam bibirnya, sedikit cemas. "Aku tidak takut jika itu berurusan dengan skill. Sekolah kita tidak kalah hebat, tetapi kudengar semua anggota starter mereka bertubuh tinggi." Yoongi meringis. "Sedangkan aku? Starter sekaligus kapten terpendek sepanjang sejarah." Lanjutnya suram. Jungkook terkekeh kemudian menepuk bahu Yoongi. "Hei, kemana Eonnie yang kukenal sebagai perempuan galak yang kuat? Baiklah aku juga gugup walau hanya menyaksikan kalian dari bangku cadangan. Tapi aku akan selalu mendoakan kemenangan kita." Katanya.

Yoongi ikut terkekeh pelan, "Menang atau kalah. Ya, kuharap perbedaan selisih angkanya tidak akan terlalu jauh." Yoongi kemudian membuka pintu ruang indoor basket dimana mereka akan bertanding hari ini, "Sudah, kau temui saja Taehyung. Lihat, pacarmu menoleh kesini seperti orang bodoh. Aku mau pemanasan." Yoongi mencibir sambil menunjuk Taehyung dengan bibirnya. Jungkook tertawa masam, "Haa, baiklah. Menangkan pertandingan latihan ini ya!" teriaknya sembari berlari menuju bangku penonton tempat Taehyung berada.

"Bah, enak sekali punya pacar." Cibir Yoongi kemudian segera mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sepatu kets. Gadis mungil itu menatap sekelilingnya. Astaga, ruang latihan ini hampir penuh setengahnya. Sepertinya anak-anak basket putra pun ikut menonton pertandingan latihan mereka saat ini. Membuatnya semakin gugup saja. "Pf, baiklah. Semangat, Yoongi." Gumamnya kemudian berlari kecil mengelilingi lapangan cukup besar itu bersama teman-teman timnya, Kang Seulgi, Kim Yura, Choi Arin, dan Jeon Somi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, saat Yoongi sedang mengikat rambut panjangnya, tim basket SMU Kaijo akhirnya datang. "Mereka tenang sekali." Yoongi menyipitkan matanya saat melihat satu-persatu wajah pemain SMU Kaijo yang datar. Tidak seperti mereka yang nampak gugup. "Kenapa firasatku tidak enak?" gumamnya kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Kapten!" teriakan seseorang membuat Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya?" Yoongi menoleh pada rekan satu timnya, Seulgi. "Berbaris, pertandingan ini akan segera dimulai." Katanya. Yoongi menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "BERSIAP! MENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INI!" Teriaknya menggelegar. Kemudian disambut riuh tepuk tangan dari sahabat-sahabat mereka yang menjadi penonton.

"Ya. Silahkan berbaris." Wasit pertandingan dengan baju putih itu beridiri diantara kedua barisan SMU yang kini berhadap-hadapan. Yoongi sebagai kapten, berjalan maju beberapa langkah bersama dengan kapten SMU Kaijo itu. "Lakukan yang terbaik!" ucap mereka bersamaan sebelum kembali ke barisan awal mereka. "Pertandingan akan dimulai." Kata wasit itu. Semua pemain kemudian pergi ke posisi mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan seorang dari masing-maisng tim untuk memperebutkan bola.

Dan bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit, bola basket itu dilemparkan ke atas, bersamaan dengan kedua lompatan starter tim untuk memperebutkan kepemilikan bola. Berhasil! Yura berhasil mendapatkan bola itu dengan tubuh tingginya, kemudian segera mengoper bola orange itu pada Yoongi yang sudah memberi kode padanya.

Tap! Yoongi berhasil meraihnya, namun sialnya ada seorang perempuan bertubuh besar yang mencoba memblok gerakannya. "Brengsek." Bisik Yoongi saat pegerakannya tertutup sempurna. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, pertahanan SMU Kaijo memang kuat. Tapi Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyangka jika akan sesulit ini bahkan untuk melewati salah satu pemain mereka.

Buk! Buk!

Hari sudah semakin malam, namun Yoongi masih berdiri di salah satu lapangan basket di pinggiran jalan. Ia menghela nafas. Di pertandingan tadi, mereka hampir saja menang jika dirinya tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia terlalu memaksakan diri hingga mencapai batasnya. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu hal itu tetapi ia dengan bodohnya berpikir ia akan baik-baik saja hingga akhir. Di saat waktu hanya tersisa sepersekian detik, dirinya berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari block dari para musuhnya, kemudian saat akan melakukan shoot, dia berhenti mendadak dalam kecepatan maksimalnya, yang membuat tulangnya serasa tiba-tiba bergeser.

Sakit, sangat sakit. Dan tim sekolahnya harus menerima kekalahan saat shoot terakhir penentuan kemenangan itu berujung gagal, Yoongi jatuh bersamaan dengan bola yang langsung keluar dari lapangan, kemudian disusul peluit panjang, tanda pertandingan mereka sudah berakhir dengan tim SMU Kaijo keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Teman-temannya memang sudah menghibur, memberi semangat dan berkata jika ini hanyalah pertandingan kecil. Tidak seharusnya mereka bersedih.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi berjalan terpincang menuju bangku di ujung lapangan kemudian duduk disana. "Kenapa aku begitu lemah?" bisiknya lirih. "AKU KAPTEN TIDAK BERGUNA!" teriaknya kemudian melempar bola orange itu dengan keras, bersamaan dengan linangan air mata yang turun melalui pipinya. Yoongi tertunduk, menangis hebat dalam diamnya saat tiba-tiba ada bunyi _dribble_ yang membuatnya mendongak seketika. Di sana, ada seorang namja berambut orange yang sedang memainkan bola yang Yoongi lempar sembarangan tadi.

"Jangan menangis." Ucapnya membuat Yoongi terbingung tiba-tiba. Sejak kapan lelaki itu ada di sana? "Siapa kau?" Tanya Yoongi. Suaranya bergetar, masih menyuarakan kesedihannya atas kekalahan itu. "Yah, aku salah satu penonton pertandingan basket kalian tadi sore. Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Kurasa kau tidak perlu sesedih ini. Kau gila, berhenti tiba-tiba saat berlari secepat itu? Tidak heran jika kau langsung kesakitan dan terjatuh seperti itu." Dengusnya, kemudian melompat dan melakukan shoot, bola itu masuk sempurna.

Bibir Yoongi kembali bergetar, "Tapi aku ingin menang." Raungnya, "Dan kami kalah di saat semuanya mengharapkan kemenangan dariku." Yoongi mendongak, menjatuhkan lebih banyak air mata yang kini turun tetes demi tetes melalui dagunya. Yoongi mendengar langkah kaki pria itu mendekat, namun diabaikannya saat hatinya terasa semakin sakit. "Pergilah… _uh…_ aku ingin s-sendiri." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia mulai sesenggukan, ia tidak suka ada seseorang yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Menangislah, itu akan mengangkat sebagian beban di pundakmu." Suara itu kembali terdengar, Yoongi hanya terdiam sambil sesekali membersit. "Dalam sebuah permainan, tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan kekalahan." Lanjutnya kemudian duduk di sebelah Yoongi. "Tapi, sejak dulu tim basket SMA Kaijo memang bukan lawan yang mudah, baik tim perempuan maupun laki-laki. Melihat kalian hampir mengalahkan mereka, aku berpikir jika kalian juga bukanlah lawan yang mudah bagi mereka."

"Lagipula." Lelaki itu menyeringai kecil, "Aku menikmati semua pertandingan basket wanita. Kau tahu kan, sesuatu yang menggantung saat mereka berlari-lari, apalagi melompat. Ah, sangat seksi." Desisnya membuat Yoongi terbatuk keras. "Kau mesum." simpulnya membuat lelaki di sebelahnya itu hanya mengangkat bahu tidak perduli. "Untungnya aku tidak punya sesuatu yang seperti itu." Lanjut Yoongi. "Ya." Lelaki itu mendengus, terdengar setuju. "Badanmu seperti anak SD. Benar-benar tidak seksi." Katanya, membuat Yoongi tertohok seketika.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam, hingga Yoongi menoleh perlahan pada lelaki itu yang kini juga menatapnya. "Apa?" tanyanya heran saat Yoongi hanya diam menatapnya dengan wajah sembab penuh air mata, —ah, jangan lupakan sebuah linangan yang juga turun perlahan melalui hidung kecilnya. "Oh oh, kau butuh tisu." Ucapnya cepat kemudian merogoh sakunya, "Sayangnya aku tidak punya itu. Pakai ini." Ia melempar sapu tangan biru muda itu yang kemudian langsung diambil Yoongi, kemudian membersit keras. Mengeluarkan semua ingusnya.

" _Aish…_ kenapa kau tidak jaga image sedikitpun, sih?" lelaki itu melotot pada Yoongi yang nampak tidak perduli dengan ucapannya. "Aku tahu kau memang sedih dan menangis saat ini. Tetapi kau tidak malu? Bersikap begitu di depan seorang lelaki, terlebih orang itu tampan sepertiku." Katanya dengan tampang heran yang kemudian menimbulkan kedut tidak suka di kening Yoongi. "Persetan." Umpatnya, membuat mata lelaki itu membulat, terkaget-kaget dengan ucapan Yoongi yang berani.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Author note : Hai, bawa fanfic MinYoon multichapter nih XD karena ini fic kolab, jadi chapter selanjutnya akan diketik sama **FAYCHIMEN.** Tunggu aja ya, biasanya dia update nya lebih cepat dari saya hohoho /slapped. Well, chap ini pendek banget ya? XD Tapi seengaknya Jimin sudah ketemu Yoongi tuh. (Oh ya, karena ini fict kolab, jadi ada kemungkinan jika cerita ini akan dipindah ke acc kolab yang baru. Tetapi nanti lihat kedepannya saja. Kalau ada perubahan, kita pasti ngasih kabar kok :) )

Btw sekuel Wonderful Kiss akan saya update secepatnya yah :) doain saya sempet update hehehe xD

Yang mau ngobrol atau nanya-nanya, monggo silahkan PM atau kontak twitter **kimaudrlie.** Saya akan rep dengan senang hati :)

 _Well, wdyt about this chap?_

.

.

.

Kalimantan tengah, 19 Juni 2016.

With Taehyung's Love,

-Kimaudrlie-


	2. Seriously?

My Teacher My Husband.

By: _Kimaudrlie & Faychimen._

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Basket adalah olahraga favoritnya. Tetapi mengapa sejak kehadiran guru muda itu ia jadi membenci basket? Oh, ayolah. Apa lelaki itu akan terus menganggunya Karena kesalahan kecil akibat kelancangannya? It's BTS fanfic! M for mature. [Park Jimin x Fem! Min Yoongi] —chap 2 is update! RnR please (:

Rate : M

Pair : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Genre : Romance, Family.

Warning : OOC, miss typo(s), kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak kecatatan lainnya.

Note : Karena ini adalah fict kolab, jadi mungkin bentuk penulisan akan sedikit berbeda setiap chapternya karena yang tukang ketik juga beda. Tapi akan diusahakan supaya enggak terlalu jelas perbedaannya ya. Mohon pengertiannya :)

 _Oh iya, tolong dibaca. Disini Jimin memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Yoongi. Dan saya juga menggunakan setting Jimin berambut orange dan Yoongi berambut blonde. Terimakasih!_

My Teacher My Husband

 _Here you go,_

 _Chapter 2, Seriously?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Persetan." Umpatnya, membuat mata lelaki itu membulat, terkaget-kaget dengan ucapan Yoongi yang berani.

Lelaki itu berdeham pelan, berusaha mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula. "Kau," ia menunjuk Yoongi dengan bibirnya, "Mulutmu terlalu tajam untuk perempuan dengan tubuh kecil seperimu." Simpulnya kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah. Bagaimana jika seseorang tersinggung, dan akan membencimu? Terlebih, bagaimana jika ia akan melukaimu?" tanyanya.

Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab, ia merunduk, melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya. "Karena itu aku tidak suka berbicara dengan sembarang orang. Jika kau merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanku, kau bisa pergi. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk duduk di sini, bukan?" sahutnya kemudian. Ia memandang kaki kirinya. Daerah mata kaki hingga kelingkingnya sudah mulai membengkak. Yoongi mendesis kesakitan saat ia sedikit menyentuh memar bengkak itu.

"Cideramu cukup parah." Lelaki berambut orange itu memberi tanggapan.

"Jangan sok tahu, aku baik-baik saja." Putus Yoongi yang kemudian menimbulkan decak keras dari lelaki itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini? Lihat kakimu, apanya yang baik-baik saja dengan memar berwarna merah keunguan seperti itu? Aku bertaruh kau bahkan tidak akan bisa berdiri barang sedetikpun." Dengusnya, membuat kedua alis Yoongi naik, tertantang.

"Hei, dengar ya. Sudah tujuh belas tahun aku hidup dengan tubuh ini. Bagian mana dari diriku yang bahkan aku tidak mengetahuinya? Aku bisa berdiri, bahkan berlari pulang!" dan tanpa diduga-duga Yoongi bergerak dari duduknya untuk berdiri, dan –

"—Aww!"

Lelaki itu menangkapnya persis sepersekian detik sebelum Yoongi membentur tanah.

"Oh, astaga."

Lelaki itu mendudukan kembali Yoongi di atas kursi. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, seperti marah. Dan Yoongi tahu itu. "Biar kulihat kakimu." Perlahan, ia mengangkat kaki kiri Yoongi yang semakin memerah akibat tindakan nekatnya barusan. "Kuperingatkan kau untuk istirahat dua minggu penuh dengan makanan yang bergizi seimbang." Putusnya tiba-tiba, Yoongi baru saja akan protes namun sesuatu yang terlintas di kepalanya membuatnya kembali menelan ucapannya.

' _Huh? Memangnya dia akan tahu aku akan istirahat dan makan seperti ucapannya? Bodoh._ '

"Dan jangan coba membantah walau aku tahu isi kepala cantikmu itu akan menentangku sepenuh hati."

Yoongi mengigit bagian dalam pipinya, ucapan lelaki ini benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Namaku Jimin, Park Jimin. Sepertinya aku lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu. Jadi kau bisa panggil aku _oppa._ " Lelaki berambut orange itu menyentuh perlahan kaki Yoongi yang membengkak, mengusapnya perlahan meskipun Yoongi mulai merintih kesakitan. "J-jangan, sakit sekali." Yoongi sudah akan menggeser kakinya menjauh sebelum Jimin kembali bersuara. "Diam." Suaranya tiba-tiba saja berubah dingin, secara ajaib membuat Yoongi membatu di tempatnya.

Tangan Jimin kembali menyentuh kaki Yoongi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. "Tahan. Aku akan memijat kakimu." Imbuhnya, sehingga Yoongi hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. Jimin menyentuh perlahan kaki Yoongi yang memerah, terus menyusuri bagian itu hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah titik dengan warna nyaris ungu. Ah, pasti ini titiknya. Jimin menekan titik itu kemudian menoleh pada Yoongi yang terkesiap kesakitan. "Ini akan sakit. Bertahanlah." Ia menepuk pelan pipi Yoongi sebelum kembali fokus pada kakinya.

Oh, demi apapun kaki Yoongi sangat kecil dan langsing. Kulitnya begitu mulus meski warnanya pucat. Sepertinya perempuan itu tidak terlalu suka berada di bawah sinar matahari terlalu lama. Dan ketika Jimin menyentuhnya, oh. Astaga. Kulitnya selembut pantat bayi dan samar-samar ia dapat mencium aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Apa perempuan ini tidak sadar jika sebenarnya ia cukup… em.. menggairahkan? Jimin berdeham, mengenyahkan pikiran kotor yang mulai membuat panas tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir macam-macam saat perempuan ini sedang menahan kesakitan? Bodoh.

Jimin memijitnya perlahan dengan gerakan memutar, kemudian menyisir bagian kakinya dari jari-jari hingga mata kaki. Ia tahu ini sakit, namun Yoongi hanya mengernyit dalam dan sesekali meringis saat Jimin menyentuh titik memarnya. Jimin tersenyum tipis, Yoongi benar-benar menahan rasa sakitnya dengan baik. Sejauh pengalamannya saat ini, perempuan-perempuan yang ditemuinya selalu cengeng dan cari perhatian dengan gaya bicara yang dilembut-lembutkan, sangat berbeda dengan perempuan ini.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" Jimin bertanya, membuat Yoongi sedikit was-was. "Jangan berpikiran buruk, aku tidak akan mencelakaimu." Ucapnya seperti janji. Membuat Yoongi kemudian terdiam, dan menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Min Yoongi." Jawabnya mantap, kemudian Jimin terkekeh, "Nah, Yoongi-ssi. Ini akan lebih sakit dari yang tadi, aku akan memegang pergelangan kakimu dan menggerak-gerakannya, bertahanlah. Okay?" Jimin menatapnya dalam, membuat Yoongi hanya mengangguk seperti orang bodoh.

"Pikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Aku akan mulai." Jimin yang sudah memegang pergelangan kaki Yoongi itu menatap sang gadis yang kini juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak yakin. "Uh... Naik kereta api.. tut, tut, tu—Ahh!" Bibir Yoongi bergetar saat Jimin benar-benar menggerakan ruas kakinya. Jimin menatapnya terkejut namun Yoongi buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja. Uh… ke Bandung, Surabay—aaw… Ayo kawanku lek _aishh_ lari,… keretaku tak berhenti lama…."

Yoongi terus-menerus menyanyikannya hingga Jimin akhirnya berhenti dan menemukan Yoongi bersimbah air mata. "Kau menangis lagi." Ia menatap iba pada Yoongi yang mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan dan getar bibirnya akibat kesakitan. "Kau menahannya dengan baik." Jimin bergeser, tiba-tiba mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka hingga ketika Yoongi sadar, kepalanya sudah tenggelam di dada Jimin yang memeluknya erat. "Kau tidak mengecewakan, sungguh. Kau kapten yang benar-benar kuat dan hebat." Ucapnya. Ia mengusap-usap lembut punggung kecil Yoongi yang menyerah di pelukannya.

"Tapi, karena aku mereka kalah." Yoongi semakin menunduk, kembali menangis hingga matanya terasa perih. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, sementara Jimin hanya diam memeluknya dan berbisik menenangkan hingga nafas Yoongi mulai teratur, akhirnya Jimin melepaskan pelukan itu. "Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Jimin, membuat Yoongi mengangguk, wajahnya sembab sekali. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, matanya merah dan sudut bibirnya melengkung turun.

"Kau jelek sekali." Jimin berbisik pelan, "Ditambah lagi," Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka hingga kini wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter, "Ditambah lagi?" Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjawabnya dengan bisikan pula, lelaki ini terasa seperti mengambil oksigen di sekitar mereka. "Ditambah lagi, kau benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang menggelantung itu, ya." Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dengan kekehan puas saat melihat Yoongi yang kini menatapnya horror dengan wajah memerah, "Y-yak! Pabbo mesum sialan!" teriaknya keras.

Sebuah bola basket secara ajaib ada di dekat kakinya. Yoongi mengambil bola itu, kemudian melemparnya sekuat tenaga tepat ke arah wajah Jimin yang masih terkekeh geli, membuat bola basket itu menabrak wajahnya dengan sempurna. "Shit, cantik!" umpatnya dengan hidung berdarah, kali ini membuat Yoongi tertawa keras melihat wajah Jimin. Jimin yang baru saja akan memarahinya, kini menelan semua kemarahan itu saat Yoongi tertawa begitu manis di matanya.

Menyadari kekonyolannya, Yoongi buru-buru menghentikan tawanya dan kembali berwajah datar, "Itu adalah hukuman yang setimpal untuk seorang sepertimu." Ketusnya membuat kedua alis Jimin terangkat heran.

"Baik, terserahmu. Kau mau ice cream tidak? Biar aku yang bayar." Jimin menunjuk sebuah mobil ice cream yang singgah tak jauh dari lapangan basket tempat mereka duduk saat ini.

" _Triple_ caramel." Jawab Yoongi cepat.

"Hah?"

" _Triple_ caramel!" jawabnya masih sama cepat.

" _Triple,_ kau bilang?" Jimin berekspresi geli,

"…"

" _Triple_? Kau tidak takut gemuk?"

Yoongi kemudian membungkuk, kembali mengambil bola basketnya, membuat Jimin buru-buru menelan ludah.

" _Triple_ caramel-mu segera datang." Jimin langsung melesat lari sebelum Yoongi kembali melemparnya dengan bola basket itu.

"Tak kusangka seseorang dengan tubuh mungil sepertinya bisa makan ice cream _triple_ seperti ini." Jimin melihat-lihat ice cream sewarna madu dengan dua tingkat itu. "Aku makan _double_ choco saja rasanya kenyang." Dengusnya kemudian terkejut saat mendapati Yoongi terlelap di atas kursi lapangan. Gadis itu tertidur meringkuk seperti beruang, kedua kakinya entah sejak kapan ikut naik ke atas kursi panjang itu dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaket yang sedari tadi dikenakannya.

"Well, sepertinya tidak akan ada yang makan ice cream malam ini." Jimin mendengus, melempar sempurna kedua ice cream itu tepat ke dalam bak sampah yang ada di ujung lapangan. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan ke tempat Yoongi, kemudian mengangkatnya perlahan ke gendongan punggung kokohnya. "Nah, kemana aku harus membawamu?" Jimin bertanya namun jelas saja Yoongi tidak menjawabnya. Perempuan itu malah menyamakankan dirinya pada gendongan Jimin, hingga samar-samar terdengar dengkurannya. Ah, pasti matanya benar-benar terasa berat setelah lelah menangis.

Jimin mengernyit. Tidak baik jika ia membawa perempuan ini ke hotel. Orang lain akan berpikiran macam-macam. Sementara dirinya juga tidak mengetahui dimana rumah perempuan ini. "Astaga, kau merepotkan sekali." Keluh Jimin dalam gumamannya. Lelaki itu akhirnya membawa Yoongi pulang, ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Plak!"

Mata Yoongi terbuka mendadak meskipun matanya masih bengkak dan terasa perih. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar mengingat baru saja bangun beberapa detik yang lalu, ia sangat pintar untuk menyadari jika ia berada di tempat asing, dan berterimakasihlah pada sesuatu yang menampar pipinya itu hingga ia terbangun dari tidurnya saat ini.

"Uhh…"

Leher Yoongi seketika terasa kaku ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap suara lain di ruangan ini. Dalam gerakan perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

Di situ.

Ada laki-laki dengan kaos tanpa lengan yang sedang tidur dengan salah satu tangannya yang berada di pipi Yoongi –yang kemungkinan besar menamparnya barusan.

Rambut oranye.

Hidung pesek.

Yoongi terdiam.

"AH! PEDOFIL MESUM BAJINGAN!" Yoongi berteriak begitu keras saat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia mendorong lelaki itu hingga terguling dan jatuh dari kasur king size tempat mereka tidur semalam, menimbulkan bunyi 'bugh' keras yang disusul suara rintihan kesakitan.

"Hei!" surai orange itu timbul bersamaan dengan wajah kesal si pemilik surai. "Apa-apaan sih?! Apa yang kau lakukan, mendorongku dari kasurku, huh?!" Jimin menatap Yoongi garang. Perlu diketahui, Park Jimin adalah seorang yang tidak suka jika tidurnya diganggu. Apalagi dengan cara yang seperti barusan.

"Kau yang apa-apaan!" Yoongi memandangnya horror, bibirnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar ketakutan. Tangannya refleks menyentuh tubuhnya,

Ah, ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Bahkan lengkap dengan jaket yang dikenakannya semalam.

Kemudian Yoongi menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

Tidak, kewanitaannya tidak berdenyut menyakitkan.

Raut Jimin yang awalnya garang tiba-tiba berubah geli saat ia mengerti apa yang baru saja Yoongi lakukan. "Jangan bilang kau berpikir jika aku memperkosamu?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Lelaki itu terkekeh, perubahan mood yang luar biasa memang. Terlebih ketika ia menangkap wajah Yoongi yang kini sedikit memerah. "Ah, sepertinya aku benar." Tukasnya pongah disertai sebuah dengusan geli.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Yoongi menatapnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, entah karena malu ataupun menahan amarahnya. Meskipun Jimin terbukti tidak memperkosanya, tetapi tetap saja menjadi sebuah amarah bagi Yoongi ketika dirinya bangun di kasur yang sama bersama sebuah lelaki yang bahkan tidak ia kenali dengan jelas.

"Sepertinya aku tertidur semalam. Oke itu memang salahku, tetapi kenapa kau tidak bangunkan saja?" emosinya kembali meluap-luap saat melihat Jimin yang kini bangun dan membuka tirai.

"Kau pikir aku tidak berusaha membangunkanmu, huh? Kau tidur seperti orang mati. Tidak bangun bahkan ketika aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhmu."

Wajah Yoongi kembali memerah, sepertinya kakaknya tidak berbohong tentang dirinya yang tidur tanpa pernah terganggu apapun. "M-mungkin itu karena aku kelelahan." Dalihnya kemudian berniat untuk segera turun dari kasur, namun Jimin yang lebih dulu menangkap gelagatnya itu buru-buru mencegahnya saat Yoongi sudah duduk di tepi kasur,

"Eits, kakimu bengkak. Ingat?"

Yoongi terdiam, ia kemudian mengangkat kakinya.

Ah, masih memerah dengan lingkaran biru yang mulai menyebar ke bagian kakinya yang lain. Yoongi menggumam tidak jelas, sepertinya sedikit kesal dengan cidera itu. Ia menginjak-nginjakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan perlahan, kemudian mendesis saat rasa sakit itu masih sama seperti kemarin. "Lalu bagaimana aku pergi ke sekolah dengan kaki seperti ini?"

Jimin tidak langsung menjawab, lelaki itu sedang melumaskan otot-ototnya dengan gerakan-gerakan sederhana sembari menatap orang lalu-lalang yang berada di bawah melalui jendela. "Tentu saja kau tidak akan sekolah beberapa hari hingga kau sedikit sanggup untuk berjalan. Kecuali kau mau pakai kursi roda. Yah, itupun jika kau—"

"Tidak mau. Aku bisa berjalan, pelan-pelan." Potong Yoongi cepat. Yoongi bukanlah murid yang pandai memahami pelajaran dengan mempelajarinya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia tidak boleh ketinggalan pelajaran atau nilainya akan anjlok.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pergi mandi, aku punya banyak handuk bersih di lemari. Masih dua jam sebelum sekolahmu dimulai. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Dan jangan besar kepala, itu karena aku punya urusan dengan kepala sekolahmu. Mengerti?" tukas Jimin. Yoongi baru saja akan membuka mulutnya saat Jimin tiba-tiba kembali bersuara, "Aku tidak ada niat untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti dalam pikiranmu. Ok? Lagipula kau masih bau keringat." Jimin merengut, seolah-olah jijik dengan bau tubuh Yoongi.

"Huh?" Yoongi mendengus dengan wajah tak kalah menyebalkan. Sudut bibirnya turun dengan pandangan menantang pada Jimin. "Ok, lalu bagaimana aku pergi mandi jika berjalan saja aku sulit? Tolong antar saja aku pulang, aku bisa mandi dengan lebih _tenang_ di rumah."

"Dan apakah aku akan menuruti keinginanmu?" Jimin mendengus geli kemudian menunjuk jam dinding putih yang menggantung tepat di dekat lemari pakaian. "Kau lihat? Pertengkaran kita sudah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit dan itu artinya semakin sedikit waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Jadi hentikan ini dan pergi mandi!" putus Jimin mutlak kemudian berjalan cepat dan langsung membawa Yoongi ke dalam gendongannya.

"Keparat, bodoh, sinting, gila, menyebalkan, aku benci padamu!"

"Kau mau kujatuhkan?"

"…"

" _Ouch_! H-hei!" Jimin meringis seketika saat Yoongi mengigit-gigit bahunya tanpa ampun. Meskipun gendongannya tidak oleng dan tubuhnya cukup kuat, namun tetap saja rasa sakit itu tidak tertutupi. Jimin berjalan semakin cepat dan mendendang pintu kamar mandi untuk membukanya saat Yoongi semakin giat mengigit bahunya.

"Keras kepala!" Jimin mendengus dan mendudukan Yoongi ke dalam bathtub kering, "Kau bisa menyetel air panasnya, kan?" lanjutnya sembari membuka lemari di ujung ruangan dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk putih besar yang nampak baru.

"Hng.." Gumam Yoongi mengiyakan. Gadis itu menoleh pada Jimin yang kini meletakan handuk, sepotong baju berserta peralatan mandi itu di dekatnya agar mudah diambil.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Jimin bertanya sembari memperbaiki rambutnya yang acak-acakan, "Menggosok punggung telanjangmu, misalnya." Jimin menoleh dan menyeringai pada Yoongi yang kini menatapnya seolah akan membunuh Jimin.

"Yah, aku butuh kau—" Yoongi mengambil sabun yang Jimin letakan kemudian menggerak-gerakkannya untuk meraih perhatian Jimin yang kini juga menatapnya geli.

"Hm? Butuh aku untuk?"

"—UNTUK KEMBALI MENGAMBIL SABUN INI DAN PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!" Yoongi melempar keras botol berisi liquid itu hingga menghantam perut rata Jimin.

"Uh, aku akan membalasmu nanti." Jimin meringis kemudian mengambil botol sabun itu dan memberikannya pada Yoongi sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamar mandi sembari menutup pintunya dengan bunyi 'klik' pelan. Yoongi mendengus, setelah benar-benar yakin Jimin telah pergi, akhirnya gadis itu menanggalkan satu-persatu pakaiannya kemudian menyalakan keran air hangat pada bathtub.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin…"

"Jiimiinnnnn.."

"JIMIN?"

Jimin mendengus geli. Sebenarnya ia sudah mendengar panggilan itu sejak awal dan sepertinya Yoongi juga sudah selesai mandi. Jimin tidak mengerti seberapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang perempuan untuk mandi, dirinya bahkan sudah mandi di kamar mandi umum di lantai dasar apartemen, dan ia juga baru saja selesai membuat sarapan sederhana hingga Yoongi memanggilnya.

"JIMIN!"

Oke, kali ini Jimin langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya membuat susu saat mendengar Yoongi yang sudah meraung memanggilnya. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang salah, namun ia mendapati dirinya sangat senang mengganggu dan membuat perempuan itu marah. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa bersikap dingin pada perempuan lain. Hal ini justru sebaliknya. Gadis itu malah meneriaki dan senang sekali menyiksanya. Astaga. 'Apa aku masih waras?' ucap Jimin dalam hati.

"Ya!" ia menyahut kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dan Jimin menemukan Min Yoongi yang nampak seksi dengan rambut basahnya berserta kaos Jimin yang nampak kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya hingga memperlihatkan bahu Yoongi yang putih dan erm… menggoda.

"Kenapa? Aku lama?" Yoongi mengernyit saat mendapati Jimin menatapnya aneh.

Jimin menggeleng cepat, "Bukan masalah." Jawabnya kemudian membungkuk, menggendong Yoongi dari bath up. Entah mengapa, ia menggendong Yoongi dengan bridal style sekarang. Yoongi yang terlampau kaget buru-buru mengaitkan lengannya di sekitar bahu dan lengan Jimin, bertahan agar dirinya tidak jatuh. "K-kenapa menggendongku seperti ini?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa tahu darimana kegagapan dalam ucapanya itu muncul.

"Sulit menggendongmu seperti biasa dari dalam bathtub seperti itu." Jawab Jimin. Hanya alasan, tentu saja. Tangannya yang kokoh membawa Yoongi dengan kuat. Dan Jimin bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma jeruk dari sabun mandinya yang baru saja dipakai Yoongi. _Damn!_ _Sejak kapan bau sabun ini terasa sangat menenangkan?_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Dalam keheningan penuh rasa canggung, akhirnya Jimin mendudukan Yoongi pada meja makan kecil yang berada di dapur. "Wow." Yoongi menatap menu di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis. Ada roti panggang, telur mata sapi serta potongan-potongan bacon berserta seceret kecil kopi dan segelas penuh susu vanilla yang menghiasi meja makan kecil itu.

Meja makan itu terdiri dari empat kursi di setiap sisinya, dan Jimin mendudukan dirinya di seberang Yoongi. "Kenapa? Kau Cuma sarapan dengan roti selai ya?" Jimin bertanya sembari menuangkan kopinya ke mug bermotif porselen.

"Tidak." Jawab Yoongi. "Aku biasa sarapan dengan bubur atau roti bakar dengan mentega seperti ini juga. Aku hanya heran, biasanya laki-laki searapan hanya dengan roti dan selai, seperti katamu. Tetapi lihatlah, ada telur dan bacon juga. Jadi aku sedikit terkejut melihatnya." Jelas Yoongi.

Jimin mengambil dua potong roti bakar kemudian mencomotnya sembari membaca artikel pada Koran yang sejak tadi berada di atas meja. "Hm.. aku tinggal sendiri. Akan bosan jika setiap hari aku hanya makan roti dengan selai. Jadi kadang aku membuat menu lain, seperti saat ini." Jawabnya, kemudian menoleh pada Yoongi, "Makanlah. Jangan sungkan."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil potongan roti dan bacon itu. "Selamat makan!" ucapnya ceria. Gadis itu memakan sarapannya dengan lahap, ia benar-benar lapar saat dirinya menyadari jika ia belum makan sejak semalam. Pantas saja ia lapar. Jimin mengalihkan atensinya dari Koran dan mengangkat kedua alisnya saat Yoongi bersikap ceria, berbeda seperti sebelumnya. "Kau sebegitu laparnya, ya?" ejeknya. Membuat suasana sarapan mereka kini sedikit ricuh, namun keduanya terus berbincang akrab.

.

.

.

.

.

Bell istirahat sudah bordering beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun Yoongi hanya tetap duduk di kursinya mengingat kondisi kakinya yang masih membengkak. Untungnya, ia sarapan cukup banyak di apartemen Jimin hingga saat ini dirinya tidak begitu lapar. Gadis itu hanya menitipkan sekotak kecil susu dan roti melon pada Yura yang kini sedang pergi ke cafeteria.

Tadi, dirinya benar-benar diantar Jimin. Lelaki itu menggendongnya hingga kelas seperti orang bodoh , padahal Yoongi sudah hampir mati menahan malu. Kedatangan Jimin tentu saja membuat ricuh. Oh, astaga. Memangnya bagaimana bisa tidak terjadi keributan saat seorang lelaki muda, dengan balutan kemeja merah darah dan celana kain yang melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya, disertai wajahnya yang Yoongi akui –ehem— tampan –ehem–, tiba-tiba saja menggendong seorang siswi hingga kelasnya?

"Oh, astaga. Aku ingin ikut eskul basket!"

"Ku lihat itu? Astaga, aku rasa aku hampir gila."

"Dan dia masih muda!"

Yoongi berdecak saat beberapa teman perempuan sekelasnya yang baru saja masuk kelas, kini mulai berteriak ribut. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah perduli dengan apa yang selalu di ributkan oleh perempuan-perempuan labil itu. Namun karena mendengar basket, Yoongi jadi sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang mereka gossipkan kali ini. "Oi!" Yoongi memanggil mereka. "Ada apa dengan eskul basket?" tanyanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi…" Yoongi mulai menusuk-nusuk potongan pancake miliknya dengan gerakan random, tidak perduli jika potongan makanan itu mulai berantakan dengan es krim yang semakin meleleh di atasnya. Keduanya sedang berada di café yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah, Yoongi akhirnya menyetujui permintaan orang itu saat 'dia' berjanji akan menceritakannya sepulang sekolah. Irisnya tak berpaling dari seseorang di hadapannya meskipun tangannya tidak berhenti menusuk-nusuk potongan makanan itu. Matanya menyipit, "Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan secara detail, mengapa dan bagaimana kau bisa menjadi guru olahraga, apalagi itu di bidang basket yang kau juga tahu aku juga mengikutinya, JIMIN-SONGSAENGNIM?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Author note;

Hai, chap 2 update nih, yuhuu senang sekali saya hari ini laptop enggak mati-nyala-mati-nyala kayak biasanya, jadi saya enggak kehilangan mood buat ngetik ff dan bisa nyelesain hari ini juga.

/love sign/

Yang mau ngobrol atau tanya-tanya, monggo silahkan PM saya yah, saya akan rep dengan senang hati

Ngomong-ngomong, ada sedikit perubahan rencana, chapter 2 yang harusnya diketik **Faychimen,** jadi saya yang ngetik akibat paksaan saya xD, mumpung ada ide bung :"") dan karena itu chap 3 & 4 ke depan saya serahin ke **Faychimen,** sementara saya fokus ke sequel Wonderful Kiss dan Infinity.

.

.

 **BTW BUAT FAYCHIMEN,**

MAKASIH BUAT FF VKOOK NYA

ANGGAP AJA CHAPTER 2 INI SAYA DEDIKASIKAN UNTUK ANDA/?

/banzai/ /tebar love/ /letusin kembang api/

Saranghae sayang .gak

.

.

.

Pojok bales review;

 **Next!** Sudah ya, semoga kalian senang sama chap ini hahaha #ngarep

 **Suka sama Jimin yang mesum.** Loh sama haha, Jimin itu kesannya cocok banget jadi peran mesum /plak

 **Maksud judulnya apa?** Well, kayaknya chap ini sudah mulai menjawab deh. Hehehe.

Ah sekian. Berminat member review? :)

.

.

.

Sabtu, 2 Juli 2016.

With Taehyung's love,

 **[Kimaudrlie]**


	3. Another Meeting

_**My Teacher My Husband**_

 **Kimaudrlie & Faychimen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Previous chapter :_

"Jadi.." Yoongi mulai menusuk-nusuk potongan _pancake_ miliknya dengan gerakan _random_ , tidak peduli jika potongan makanan itu mulai berantakan dengan es krim yang semakin meleleh diatasnya.

Keduanya sedang berada di _cafe_ yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah, Yoongi akhirnya menyetujui permintaan orang itu saat 'dia' berjanji akan menceritakannya sepulang sekolah.

Irisnya tak berpaling dari seseorang dihadapannya, meskipun tangannya tidak berhenti menusuk-nusuk potongan makanan itu. Matanya menyipit, "Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan secara _detail_ , mengapa dan bagaimana kau bisa menjadi guru olahraga, apalagi itu di bidang basket yang kau juga tahu aku juga mengikutinya, Jimin- _seonsaengnim_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Another Meeting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin sedari tadi menopang dagu, menatap sosok gadis dihadapannya, memperhatikan kalimat demi kalimat yang gadis itu lontarkan, menahan tawa. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menertawakan ekspresi dan sikap Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

Begitu Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan beberapa penekanan pada penyebutan namanya, Jimin lalu berdeham, alih-alih menertawakannya. Tak berniat langsung menjawab, ia justru meraih secangkir _americano_ yang sedari tadi ia abaikan, kini mulai mendingin. Dengan pergerakan yang lambat yang disengaja, bak _slow-motion_ , ia menpelkan sisi cangkir tersebut pada bibirnya, lalu menyeruputnya dengan suara yang keras. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Yoongi yang tengah menahan amarah yang ditutupi oleh rasa penasarannya itu.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu tadi pagi, jangan besar kepala, aku punya urusan dengan kepala sekolah dan," Jimin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk kembali menyeruput _americano_ nya, "Yah, inilah urusanku. Cukup jelas, bukan?"

"Kau bercanda?!" Yoongi menusuk _pancake_ dengan keras, hingga garpu yang ia genggam membentur permukaan piring.

"Hei, hei, santai." Kali ini Jimin menanggapi amarah Yoongi dengan seharusnya, Yoongi tidak lagi terlihat menggemaskan jika terbesit kemungkinan gadis itu bisa saja merusak properti _cafe_ atau bahkan melempar garpu kearah wajahnya. Jimin kembali berdeham, "Lagipula, memangnya aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Yoongi menunduk, lalu menggeleng.

Cukup jelas, tentu saja. Hanya saja, entah mengapa sulit bagi Yoongi untuk menerima kenyataan itu, kenyataan bahwa kedepannya ia akan bertemu dengan Jimin lebih sering dari yang ia duga.

"Sudah? Kau tidak berniat menghabiskan _pancake_ mu?" Jimin melirik _pancake_ dihadapan Yoongi yang sudah tidak jelas wujudnya.

Yoongi menggeleng lagi, "Aku sudah tidak selera. Lagipula, kau yang membayarnya, kan?" Ia kemudian berdiri dan meraih tasnya, "Aku mau pulang." Ujarnya, final, lalu ia berlalu meninggalkan Jimin dengan jalan yang sedikit terseok -seok karena kakinya yang masih bengkak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terlambat bangun, seperti biasanya. Namun meskipun selalu kesiangan, Yoongi selalu tertidur pulas. Tidak seperti hari ini.

Salahkan Park Jimin yang entah mengapa menghantui pikirannya semalaman, membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Tapi hal itu tentunya tidak membuat Yoongi bergegas menuju sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Menurutnya, itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Karena sudah pasti ia terlambat, untuk apa terburu-buru? Toh, pasti tetap saja terlambat. Lagipula, Choi- _ssaem_ , guru konseling sekolahnya kelewat baik hingga selalu membiarkan murid terlambat masuk dengan begitu saja.

Kali ini dengan alasan kakinya yang masih bengkak, padahal sudah membaik. Ia bahkan sudah bisa berjalan normal pagi ini, meskipun sangat dipaksakan.

Yoongi melangkahkan tungkainya dengan malas, sebentar lagi ia tiba di sekolah. Rasanya ia tidak ingin sekolah saja.

"Yo, kau terlambat, pendek."

Yoongi mengernyitkan alis matanya ketika mendapati sosok yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya hari ini atau bahkan kapanpun, Park Jimin, yang tengah berdiri menyender pada gerbang sekolah yang sudah ditutup, lengkap dengan pakaian olahraganya.

"Terlambat dua puluh tiga menit lebih lima puluh satu detik. _Wow_ , mungkin kau seharusnya tinggal di apartemenku agar tidak terlambat begini, hm?"

"Ya, benar. Dan tidak, tidak benar. Maksudku mungkin kau benar, jadi karena aku sudah sangat terlambat, jadi biarkan aku pulang kerumah dan tidur seharian agar besok aku tidak lagi terlambat." Tutur Yoongi, menambahkan. Sedikit merasa terganggu dengan pernyataan Jimin tentang tinggal di apartemennya, mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang benar-benar memalukan. Rasanya ia ingin _amnesia_ saja. Ah, tidak, rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepala Jimin agar lelaki itu _amnesia_ lalu membenturkan kepalanya sendiri agar dirinya juga _amnesia_.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak setuju. "Jangan main-main, Min Yoongi." Ujarnya, dengan suara rendah yang entah mengapa membuat Yoongi bergidik.

'Apa? Kukira ia akan menggodaku lagi.' Batin Yoongi, dalam hati.

"Keliling lapangan, tujuh kali putaran." Sambung Jimin kemudian.

"Apa?! K-kakiku masih bengkak, _idiot_!"

"Ck." Jimin berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Kau benar, kakimu masih bengkak, jadi hukumanmu kutiadakan. Sebagai gantinya," Jimin meletakkan jari telinjuknya di bibir Yoongi, "Karena mulut manismu mengucapkan kata yang tak seharusnya, kau harus datang ke menemuiku pada jam istirahat nanti."

Mulai besok dan seterusnya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk tiba di sekolah lebih cepat dari siapapun agar tidak perlu berurusan dengan Park Jimin seperti pagi ini.

 **.**

"Hei, lihat itu. Kapten kita terlambat lagi." Tutur Somi kepada Arin seraya menunjuk ke arah lapangan, melalui jendela ruang kelasnya. Di bawah sana, Yoongi tengah berhadapan dengan Jimin di depan gerbang sekolah.

Arin mengikuti arah pandangan Somi, "Di hukum, eh? Biasanya Choi- _ssaem_ akan membiarkan masuk murid yang terlambat begitu saja." Ujar Arin yang tidak dapat melihat wajah Jimin yang membelakangi gerbang sekolah.

"Kau benar, tapi sepertinya bukan Choi- _ssaem_ yang bertanggung jawab kali ini." Jawab Somi, menerka-nerka.

" _Kyaaa_! Bukankah itu Park- _ssaem_ , guru olahraga kita yang baru?!" Kali ini murid perempuan lain yang menjerit histeris ketika menyadari eksistensi Jimin dibawah sana. "Astaga, betapa beruntungnya Min Yoongi, berhadapan dengan guru setampan Park- _ssaem_."

Dan diantara beberapa murid perempuan yang tiba-tiba mengerumuni jendela kelas, seorang perempuan tengah menatap mereka dalam diam, duduk di bangkunya.

 **.**

"Hei, Yoongi, katakan padaku, bagaimana rasanya berhadap-hadapan dengan Park- _ssaem_?"

"Cih, jangankan berhadapan, kemarin dia bahkan digendong Park- _ssaem_ , bodoh!"

"Bukankah menyenangkan?"

"Beruntung sekali kau."

" _Yah_ , apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kalian sudah gila?!" Sanggah Yoongi. Yang benar saja, begitu ia tiba di ruang kelas, teman-teman perempuannya langsung mengerubunginya hanya untuk mempertanyakan hal itu. Konyol sekali.

"Sudah, sudah. Kembali ke bangku masing-masing, jam pelajaran sudah akan dimulai" Kali ini Kim Namjoon selaku ketua kelas yang berbicara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba. _Yah_ , Yoongi sebenarnya tidak melupakan perintah Jimin untuk menemuinya, namun pura-pura lupa adalah pilihan terbaik baginya untuk menghindari guru sialan itu.

Yoongi bersama teman-temannya baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan kelas, menuju kantin. Tapi begitu ia melangkah keluar, ia langsung disambut oleh kehadiran Park Jimin di depan pintu kelasnya, ditambah kerumunan murid perempuan yang entah untuk apa mengelilingi Jimin.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan amanahku tadi pagi, Min Yoongi." Sambut Jimin dengan _eyesmile_ dan senyum lebar khasnya.

"T-tidak kok, aku baru saja akan menuju ruanganmu." Jawab Yoongi, berbohong tentunya.

"Eh? Kukira kita akan pergi ke kantin?" Arin mencelos dengan polosnya.

"Arin!" Yura yang menangkap situasi menyikut siku Arin dan langsung menarik lengannya agar menjauh, "Kami duluan ya, kapten. Aku akan membelikanmu roti melon kesukaanmu!" Ujarnya kemudian, sebelum akhirnya berlalu bersama Arin dan Somi.

 **.**

Yoongi kira Jimin akan membawanya ke ruang guru, tapi ia justru malah membawanya ke ruang UKS. Tak ada pilihan bagi Yoongi selain mengikutinya.

"Oh, Jiminie! Kebetulan sekali, kau mau ke UKS?" Tanya seorang guru berpakaian jas lab yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan UKS. Yoongi merasa asing dengan guru ini, karena jujur saja, selama hampir dua tahun bersekolah, Yoongi selalu menolak mengunjungi UKS setiap kali ia terluka atau bahkan cidera saat latihan basket. Menurutnya, lukanya akan sembuh dengan sendirinya, jadi ia tak membutuhkan segala obat-obatan itu.

Jimin mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan guru perempuan dihadapannya.

"Bagus sekali. Boleh aku menitipkan UKS padamu, sebentar saja? Aku belum sarapan tadi pagi dan rasanya aku mau mati saja!" Celoteh guru tersebut.

"Serahkan padaku." Ujar Jimin seraya terkekeh pelan, "Tapi kau sebaiknya cepat, Jin. Kau punya pasien." Sambungnya kemudian, menunjuk kearah Yoongi.

Guru tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah menunduk beberapa kali, lalu menepuk pundak Jimin, guru tersebut langsung berlalu dari hadapan Jimin dan Yoongi.

Kemudian keduanya masuk kedalam UKS dan tanpa aba-aba, Jimin menggendong tubuh mungil Yoongi _ala bridal style_. " _Y-yah_! Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yoongi meronta kala Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuatnya teringat ketika ia digendong Jimin beberapa hari yang lalu, memalukan.

"Hei, kau mau kujatuhkan?!" Kalimat yang sama yang diucapkan Jimin seperti beberapa hari lalu. Mau tidak mau, Yoongi akhirnya menurut.

"Keparat, menyebalkan, aku benci kau!"

Jimin membaringkan tubuh Yoongi diatas tempat tidur UKS. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, bisa saja tiba-tiba kau beralih mencintaiku. Hahaha."

Yoongi tahu, itu hanya candaan, tapi mengapa wajahnya malah memerah? "Persetan!" Yoongi meraih kerah baju Jimin, berniat untuk mengancamnya, tapi Jimin yang kehilangan keseimbangan justru hampir menindih Yoongi yang terbaring.

Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa detik, membuat mata Yoongi membulat, wajahnya memerah padam, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Bagaimana tidak? Jarak mereka begitu dekat saat ini. 'Astaga, Yoongi, apa yang kau pikirkan?!'

Raut wajah Jimin yang tegas tiba-tiba melunak, kemudian ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Yoongi dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Astaga, yang tadi nyaris sekali. Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu, apa kau berharap dicium oleh lelaki setampan aku?" Canda Jimin disela tawanya.

"Persetan! Aku benci padamu!" Yoongi meraih bantal dan menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

Tawa Jimin akhirnya mulai mereda dan menggelengkan kepalanya penuh ketidakpahaman terhadap Yoongi, bagaimana bisa gadis galak seperti Yoongi terlihat begitu menggemaskan seperti saat ini.

"Maafkaan aku, tapi melihatmu terlihat manis itu benar-benar langka." Cetus Jimin kemudian meraih kaki Yoongi.

" _Yah_! Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan, pedofil?!" Jerit Yoongi refleks menendang perut Jimin.

"Ugh." Jimin yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba itu langsung mundur dan melindungi perutnya sendiri. "Astaga. Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung ya. Memangnya untuk apa aku membawamu ke UKS? Apa kau benar-benar mengharapkan aku mencabulimu disini?"

Yoongi meringis begitu menyadari kalau tendangannya ternyata benar-benar mengenai Jimin, padahal ia tak bermaksud. "Tidak. M-maafkan aku." Cicitnya kemudian membiarkan Jimin menyentuh kakinya lagi.

"Aku hanya akan memeriksa keadaan kakimu. Aku ada jadwal megajar setelah ini jadi sebaiknya kau tunggu Kim- _ssaem_ kembali dari kantin dan minta ia untuk mengobatimu."

"Hm." Yoongi sedikit kecewa karena mengetahui fakta bahwa bukan Jimin yang akan mengobatinya. Tunggu, kenapa ia harus kecewa? Yang benar saja. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kim- _ssaem_ itu guru yang tadi? Jika iya, kau terlihat begitu akrab dengannya."

Memang Jimin yang akrab dengan guru itu atau ia akrab kepada semua perempuan? Entah mengapa Yoongi malah memikirkan hal ini.

"Biar kutebak, ini pasti kali pertama kau mengunjungi UKS?"

Yoongi mengangguk polos. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Bukankah itu membuktikan bahwa ia adalah murid yang tidak pernah sakit?

"Astaga, kau ini. Dan iya, ngomong-ngomong, dia adalah teman sekolahku dulu."

Yoongi mengangguk, lega. Tunggu dulu, kenapa ia lega? Kenapa ia harus peduli dengan kedekatan Jimin dengan siapapun?

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat Yoongi yang terlihat sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu. Ia lalu mengacak rambut Yoongi hingga berantakan, lalu berkata, "Sudah ya, jam pelajaran sudah mau dimulai." Kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Besok dan seterusnya, ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari Park Jimin demi kelangsungan kehidupan sekolahnya yang damai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perhitungan Yoongi tentang berangkat pagi agar tidak berurusan dengan Park Jimin ternyata salah besar.

Ia sudah bangun lebih pagi dari kakaknya dan berangkat sekolah sepagi mungkin, dan kenapa ia masih bertemu dengan Park Jimin di gerbang sekolah?

"Selamat pagi, pendek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a / n :**

 _ **Faychimen**_ _ **in the house!**_ **Hahaha, sudah lebih** **kurang sudah** **satu tahun saya menghilang dari dunia ffn. Bagi yang membaca** _ **fics**_ **saya, anggap saja ini informasi tambahan sebelum saya kembali menulis di akun ffn saya.**

 **Tadinya saya berniat untuk hiatus sampai tamat sekolah saja, tapi ternyata begitu tamat sekolah, saya tetap tidak bisa berleha-leha. Sulit sekali mencari waktu luang, serius. :"**

 **Selagi hiatus, tadinya saya juga berniat untuk menabung** _ **chapter**_ **untuk** _ **Bad Enough**_ **, jadi ketika saya kembali, saya tidak telat** _ **update**_ **lagi. Tapi ternyata, setelah saya membaca ulang** _ **Bad Enough**_ **, saya baru menyadari kalau ceritanya tidak masuk akal dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Bagaimana bisa seorang guru konseling yang seharusnya mengerti tentang emosi dan psikis, justru malah kehilangan kendali terhadap murid didiknya, lalu bagaimana juga dengan cerita yang terlalu gamblang dan** **terkesan** **terburu-buru. Ah, rasanya malu sendiri kalau baca ulang** _ **Bad Enough**_ **. :"**

 **Dan lagi, seiring berjalannya waktu, saya semakin memiliki pandangan bahwa** _ **Yoongi begitu gentle**_ **. Sulit sekali menciptakan karakter Yoongi yang** _ **uke tsundere**_ **dan hal ini membuat saya** _ **tidak menyukai yaoi**_ **. Sayang sekali, sekarang saya lebih menyukai** _ **straight**_ **ketimbang** _ **yaoi**_ **.** _ **But I can't help, most of my readers were MinYoon stans.**_

 **Lalu saya berusaha untuk kembali menyukai** _ **yaoi**_ __ **demi mendapatkan kembali** _ **chemistry**_ **untuk melanjutkan** _ **fics**_ **, meskipun tidak dengan** _ **YoonMin pairing**_ **. Saya membuat akun ffn dengan** _ **penname**_ **namjined** **dan berniat untuk menulis** _ **fics**_ **tentang** _ **NamJin**_ **.** _ **But I'm stuck again,**_ **setelah menulis satu** _ **chapter**_ **disana, saya menyerah lagi. Saya benar-benar sudah tidak cocok dengan** _ **yaoi thingy**_ **.**

 **Saya juga tidak terbiasa membuat** _ **fics**_ **dengan** _ **Gender-Switch**_ **. Secara nyata, mereka adalah laki-laki, saya tidak bisa mengubah mereka menjadi perempuan, meskipun dalam bentuk imajinasi semata. Mungkin saya tetap akan menggunakan** _ **GS**_ **, jika diperlukan. Namun sebisa mungkin, saya akan menghindari penggunaannya.**

 **Saya benar-benar mendapatkan masalah disini.** _ **/cries/**_

 **Lalu saya sempat berpikiran untuk tidak berkecimpung di dunia literatur lagi, mungkin ini bukan bidang saya. Tapi setidaknya saya masih punya hutang** _ **collab fic**_ **dengan** **Kimaudrlie** **, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menamatkan yang satu ini dulu. Tapi setiap kali saya ingin melanjutkan** _ **fic**_ **ini, entah mengapa saya malah nge** _ **blank**_ **karena konsep** _ **fic**_ **ini yang tidak saya pahami, basket. Saya tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang basket, jadinya malah bingung sendiri tiap mau ngelanjutin. Hehe. Maafkan saya. :"**

 **Saya mencari inspirasi dimana-mana, bahkan menciptakan** _ **mood**_ **untuk menulis secara paksa, meskipun saya tahu hasilnya tidak akan bagus. Tapi saya pikir, daripada tidak sama sekali, sebaiknya saya memperbaiki cara menulis saya. Jadi setelahnya, saya memutuskan untuk tetap menulis di ffn dan melanjutkan** _ **Bad Enough**_ **dan** _ **fics**_ **lainnya. Ralat, saya akan merombak** _ **Bad Enough**_ **dari awal. Tentu saja secara keseluruhan, ceritanya akan saya ubah, tapi konsepnya tetap sama kok, tentang Jimin sebagai guru konseling dan Yoongi sebagai murid berandal, dan tentu saja saya tetap menambahkan bumbu-bumbu BDSM. ^^**

 **Sayangnya, sampai saat ini saya belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk** _ **Bad Enough**_ **, jadi saya akan mulai menabung beberapa** _ **chapter**_ **, baru setelah itu saya akan meng** _ **update chapter**_ **satu. Oleh karena itu, saya sangat membutuhkan dukungan kalian semua. Saya** **tidak bisa berjanji untuk** _ **update**_ **cepat, namun saya** **harap,** **kalian bersedia menunggu. Saya juga sangat berharap agar** **kemampuan menulis saya dapat meningkat dan semoga kalian dapat terhibur dengan karya-karya saya.**

 **Oh iya, satu lagi. Maafkan saya karena** _ **chapter**_ **kali ini masih berputar-putar pada kehadiran Jimin di sekolah Yoongi dan malah diperpanjang dengan (curhatan)** _ **author's note**_ **ini. XD**

 **Regards,** **Faychimen** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Next chapter :_

"Yoongi-ya, selamat pagi!"

"Halo, Namjoon-ah. Kudengar kalian sekelas menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama?"

"Pendek, sepertinya kau mendapatkan informasi yang salah."

"Oh, kukira _ssaem_ tidak akan datang."

"Kau jalang, berani-beraninya!"

"Persetan, apa maumu?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Review, please? Thank you.


End file.
